Angel love for god
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: Pein/Nagato x konan...Read it XD It be great if u can tell me nice a not?
1. Chapter 1

Angel love for god

Writer say : hope you like it , and understand it

I trying write angel love for god like title says

Angel love won't be lesser for god? (Pein/Nagato x konan)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel is a messengers of a divine being

Being a watcher and protector

Serving under god

Angel will follow gods will and vision  
Willing and Undoubtedly

Without wanting anything from god

Or maybe they did receive something from god?

Konan was delivering message of ''justice'' to others  
When she finish her job and going to return

She notice the sky darken

Konan immediately speed up her speed flying back to akatsuki base

Soon the sky start raining

Pein sitting at the same old place  
Looking towards the raining sky  
Letting the rain, falling on to him

Every drop of rain is so cold  
Like might numb his touches

Yet the pain he carry will never ease  
No matter how cold he gets

Suddenly the sky fly down with a lot of paper  
Sheltering Pein from rain

Pein knows where the paper from  
He turn his head looking back

''There no need to shelter me konan ''

''I won't get sick with his body'' say pein

The paper behind pein start forming konan out

''I know…'' say konan

Konan didn't stop shelter pein and herself  
And stand quietly behind

Pein notice the paper above him

Is starting to break up by rain slowly

''Why are you still sheltering me?''  
''I told you , I won't get sick'' say pein

''But pein , you can still feel cold in the rain'' say konan

Pein stand up and start walking back

Konan paper is like shaping a angel big white wing protecting him from rain

Yet rain is breaking her wings slowly

''Let go'' say pein walking back to the base shelter with konan following behind him

He knows that her paper won't last

He knows that even if all her wings break off

He knows that she won't leave him alone

An angel that will never leave god

After a long while  
Many thing happen  
One by one they died

No matter they are evil or good  
The sky will cry for them

For the world need to understand true pain  
To obtain true peace

For what pein believe  
And his answer to true peace

Soon Madara the true akatsuki appear

Ordering pein to catch the nine tail fox  
For the last sealing

Pein obey silently with konan beside him

Madara warn pein that naruto was no longer a helpless kid

_"Spare us your words of fear and warning. They are wasted on us. Pain has never yet lost a battle."_ say konan

Madara look at konan and pein

''I will never accept the leader to fail'' say madara

Soon the sky rains and madara disappears

''Peins.. '' konan say knowing pein is sad

Without any time to waste pein start preparing

Awaking all his six path of pain  
With konan following assisting him preparing

Before going attack the leaf village to find naruto

Pein ask konan to leave them  
To go to his ''real body''

Konan understand that pein didn't want her in danger  
But she didn't want to leave pein go

Even she know it not the real him

She summon a shadow clone  
Saying that her clone will be going with him  
As all panrter should stay together as all time

Pein understand and accept it  
Soon they started  
Destroying the village trying to find where naruto are

The real konan fly back to the real pein

His real self Name is Nagato

A red hair skinny man  
And Bare all the heavy iron steel stabbing behind him  
In exchange for more power to use

Everytime konan watch over Nagato

There was pain and sadness through her heart  
Although she never express much

Unlike her young cheerful past self

Nothing can change the past  
The only thing we can change is future

Konan believe his words  
True peace will come

God never lies  
As angel will believe and follow his will forever  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unexpectedly naruto and the leaf village

Manage to defeated all of six pein  
Even konan clone

Konan unable to see the condition in leaf village  
Stay near Nagato

Waiting for news

''They deafeated me…'' say Nagato

Konan was shock to heard that

''One of them is coming''

''It naruto'' say Nagato

Nagato start cough as he use too much of his power to fight before

'' Nagato… don't talk so much … ''

''Let leave here and regroup ourself''say konan

''No…''

''We must .. get Yahiko body back'' say Nagato

'' Nagato we are no condition to get back his body'' say konan

''No…'' say Nagato coughing

''We got to leave before he reach'' say konan

''Didn't you love him'' Nagato asked

'' Nagato…'' say konan

''I know you love him''

''Every time you protect pein it was because it Yahiko body isn't it? ''

''That why… I must get him back''

''I will fufil his dream.. .''

''yours… and everyone looking for .. true peace'' Nagato say

''It true… ''

''I love Yahiko… but he was like a brother to me''  
''I protect pein , It not because his body was yahiko''

''It was because you Nagato ''

''You and I have lost too manys things''

''But I still can't bare to lost you Nagato''

''I love you ''say konan

I never wanted'' a god's angel'' name  
It never suit me  
But if I can be like an angel  
Stay with you

Protect and shelter you with my wings  
I will willing accept and be your angel…  
Forever following you my god

God you suffer so much  
Yet you are still merciful and kind  
Trying your best to find true peace for everyone

Even If no one will love you  
I will…

Konan emotion was so much that she started to drop a few tears

''Konan…'' say Nagato

Nagato locked unable to move much  
Can only look sadly at konan

''If you insist on not leaving''

''I will stay and protect you Nagato'' say konan

No matter you fail or success  
Willing and Undoubtedly  
Angel will Follow god  
Even through the depth of hell


	2. Chapter 2

Angel love for god

Writer say : I rewrite change a little

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel is a messengers of a divine being

Being a watcher and protector

Serving under god

Angel will follow gods will and vision  
Willing and Undoubtedly

Without wanting anything from god

Or maybe they did receive something from god?

Konan was delivering message of ''justice'' to others  
When she finish her job and going to return

She notice the sky darken

Konan immediately speed up her speed flying back to akatsuki base

Soon the sky start raining

Pein sitting at the same old place  
Looking towards the raining sky  
Letting the rain, falling on to him

Every drop of rain is so cold  
Like every one drop of rain is making his touch numb

Yet the pain he carry will never ease  
No matter how cold he gets

Suddenly the sky fly down with a lot of paper  
Sheltering Pein from rain

Pein knows where the paper from  
He turn his head looking back

''There no need to shelter me konan ''

''I won't get sick with his body'' say pein

The paper behind pein start forming konan out

''I know…'' say konan

Konan didn't stop shelter pein and herself  
And stand quietly behind

Pein notice the paper above him

Is starting to break up by rain slowly

''Why are you still sheltering me?''  
''I told you , I won't get sick'' say pein

''But pein , you can still feel cold in the rain'' say konan

Pein stand up and start walking back

Konan paper is like shaping a angel big white wing protecting him from rain

Yet rain is breaking her wings slowly

''Let go'' say pein walking back to the base shelter with konan following behind him

He knows that her paper won't last

He knows that even if all her wings break off

He knows that she won't leave him alone

An angel that will never leave god

After a long while  
Many thing happen  
One by one they died

No matter they are evil or good  
The sky will cry for them

For the world need to understand true pain  
To obtain true peace

For what pein believe  
And his answer to true peace

Soon Madara the true akatsuki leader appear

Ordering pein to catch the nine tail fox  
For the last sealing

Pein obey silently with konan beside him

Madara warn pein that naruto was no longer a helpless kid

_"Spare us your words of fear and warning. They are wasted on us. pein has never yet lost a battle."_ say konan

Madara look at konan and pein

''I will never accept the leader to fail'' say madara

Soon the sky rains and madara disappears

''Peins.. '' konan say knowing pein is sad

Without any time to waste pein start preparing

Awaking all his six path of pain  
With konan following assisting him preparing

Before going attack the leaf village to find naruto

Pein ask konan to leave them  
To go to his ''real body''

Konan understand that pein didn't want her in danger  
But she didn't want to leave pein go

Even she know it not the real him

She summon a shadow clone  
Saying that her clone will be going with him  
As all panrter should stay together as all time

Pein understand and accept it  
Soon they started  
Destroying the village trying to find where naruto are

The real konan fly back to the real pein

His real self Name is Nagato

A red hair skinny man  
And Bare all the heavy iron steel stabbing behind him  
In exchange for more power to use

God you suffer so much  
Yet you are still merciful and kind  
Trying your best to find true peace for everyone

Everytime konan watch over Nagato

There was pain and sadness through her heart  
Although she never express much

Unlike her young cheerful past self

Nothing can change the past  
The only thing we can change is future

Konan believe his words  
True peace will come

God never lies  
As angel will believe and follow his will forever  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unexpectedly naruto and the leaf village

Manage to defeated all of six pein  
Even konan clone

Konan unable to see the condition in leaf village  
Stay near Nagato

Waiting for news

''They deafeated me…'' say Nagato

Konan was shock to heard that

''One of them is coming''

''It naruto'' say Nagato

Nagato start cough as he use too much of his power to fight before

'' Nagato… don't talk so much … ''

''Let leave here and regroup ourself''say konan

''No…''

''We must .. get Yahiko body back'' say Nagato

'' Nagato we are no condition to get back his body'' say konan

''No…'' say Nagato coughing

''We got to leave before he reach'' say konan

''Didn't you love him'' Nagato asked

'' Nagato…'' say konan

''I know you love him''

''Every time you protect pein it was because it Yahiko body isn't it? ''

''That why… I must get him back''

''I will fufil his dream.. .''

''yours… and everyone looking for .. true peace'' Nagato say

''It true… ''

''I love Yahiko… but he was like a brother to me''  
''I protect pein , It not because his body was yahiko''

''It was because you Nagato ''

''You and I have lost too manys things''

'If I lost you Nagato … I… I don't know how I should live anymore''

''cause …I love you ….''say konan

I never wanted'' a god's angel'' name  
It never suit me  
But if I can be like an angel  
Stay with you

Protect and shelter you with my wings  
I will willing accept and be your angel…  
Forever following you my god

Konan emotion was so much that she started to drop a few tears

''Konan…'' say Nagato

Nagato locked unable to move much  
Can only look sadly at konan

''If you insist on not leaving''

''I will stay and protect you Nagato'' say konan

No matter you fail or success  
Willing and Undoubtedly  
Angel will Follow god  
Even through the depth of hell


End file.
